The new heros
by M-Trench3
Summary: This story is all OC and is co - written by CountyCathy its about 8 new heros at camp I'm terrible at summaries so please read way better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's our new story! We hope you like it :). Thanks to all the people who gave us Characters we really appreciate it. **

Rosamund POV:

"Rose hurry up!"Jenna calls running up the hill

"I'm coming! " I call back

Jenna and I are heading to Camp halfblood because my aunt Marisol decided it would be good to go to a place where we're safe. I understand the whole demigod thing but I've never met my mom and I don't know her name. My dad never mentioned her while he was alive, he died when I was twelve and when Jenna was eight. Three years later(For those of you who aren't real bright when it comes to math,like Country Cathy, Rose is 15 and Jenna is 11)we are being dropped off at Camp . I stop half way up the hill and admire my little sister. She is 4'7 with dark brown hair which she wears in pig tails and emerald eyes. I think about my appearance, my honey blonde hair which I wear half up,half down, jade eyes, tan skin and my small frame for my age only reaching a height of 5'3. I speed up my pace to catch Jen. When we reach the top of the hill, my breathe way taken away by the beautiful beach, green grass, amazing cabins lined up in perfect rows.

"Wow." Jenna gushes

I smile at my sisters happy face. Maybe this camp won't be so bad after all .

"Let's go! " I say running down the hill

"Hey!" says a girl with long black hair and bluish grey eyes

"Hi I'm Jenna Brooks but you can call me Jen." My sister speaks up

"I'm Lani Tenor,daughter of Aleolus." she says

"I'm Rosamund Brooks but you can call me Rose if you'd like." I say shyly

"Well Jen there's lots of kids your age you can play with over by the beach!" Lani exclaims

"Thats awesome!" Jenna squeals running for the beach in full speed

"Why don't I give you a tour of CHB?" Lani offers

"CHB?" I ask confused

"Camp Halfblood silly!" Lani laughs

I laugh awkwardly feeling my shy side over coming me. I was jolted awake from my thoughts when Lani started to drag me towards the incredible camp.

"Here's all the cabins. Once you are claimed, you and your sister will call one of them home. Also the dining hall is over there and that's the big house!" Lani admires as she points to a beautiful building

"This camp is so peaceful!" I smile

"Oh just wait till we get to the training part" she says smirking

"Hey who's the newbie" A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes . She was an shorter than me, around 5'2. Her hair fell is waves to waist.

"Rose meet Jamie,daughter of Apollo and my BFF!" Lani smiles

"Nice to meet you" I say feeling uncomfortable

"You too" she says shaking my hand

"What are you guys up to?" Jamie asks

"Just showing Rose the beautiful scenery and stuff" Lani laughs

"Well if you want to show her the wonders of this camp then look over there" she says pointing to a guy sitting in a hot tub with a bunch of girls, that's Ross, son of Apollo" Jamie drools

I squint to get a better look at Ross. He has medium length black hair and beautiful bright blue eyes along with pale skin and the perfect amount of muscle. Another boy climbs into the hot tub with Ross and the girls. He too has black hair and blue eyes but his hair is shaggy and reaches his eyebrows. His eyes are magnificent midnight blue.

"Like what you see?" Lani teases

"Um no?" I almost ask blushing a deep red

"Well in case you do, that's Grayson McMillen, son of Khione" Jamie laughs

I just laugh feeling more comfortable around these two girls

Sierra's POV:

I was practicing my archery when I saw Lani and Jamie walking with a new girl.

"Hey guys!"I say

"Oh hey Sierra this is Rose" Lani says

"Hi I'm Sierra Andrews daughter of Athena, I met your sister earlier she's sweet!"I say shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you and thanks." she says shyly

"So what have you showed her so far?"I ask

"Oh the cabins, big house and of course the hunks!" Jamie drools

"Ugh Ross! " I say, he drives me crazy the way he thinks he can get whatever he wants just by flashing his million dollar smile

"He's not that bad!" Lani defends

"Have you talked to him?" I ask anger boiling inside me

"Come let's introduce Rose to him and Grayson" Jamie says

"Oh it's fine they seem busy!" Rose says blushing

"Oh I can get Ross's attention " I say lifting my bow in he's direction and shooting, I may not be the best at archery but I have my good shots

"What the Hades?"he says looking up at me

"Oh sorry I missed the target!" " I say with fake sweetness

"I guess it's expected from you, since you've never been good archery. " he says smirking

"At least I have a brain!I snap back

"At least people like me!" he smiles " When you're this gorgeous, you don't need a brain"

"That's it!" I say pushing him

"Oh is that how this is going to go?" he's says pulling me into the hot tub

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met!"I scream slapping him and walking away, my blonde hair sticking to my face

Ross's POV:

Okay maybe I went a little to far, I mean she's so weird around water

"Dude go apologize " Grayson demands

"No way she totally deserves it! She's always freaking out at me" I say angrily

"Whatever man! Forget your ego for two seconds and apologize!" Grayson says

"I hate to intrude on this bromance but we have someone for you guys to meet" Lani smiles

"This is Rosamund Brooks but you can call her rose!" Jamie says pushing a pretty girl towards us

"Hi." she says looking at the ground

"Hey I'm Grayson McMillen." Grayson says holding out his hand

"I'm Ross Vega!" I smile with my million dollar smile

"Nice to meet you." she mumbles with red cheeks

"Don't worry about blushing around me, it happens all the time." I wink

"DUDE!" Grayson screams hitting me

"Not the face! It's my money maker!" I say blocking my face

"I'm so sorry about my rude friend. How about I show you the dining hall since it's almost time to eat." Grayson says attempting to flirt

"Its okay Jamie and Lani already gave me a tour but thanks for the offer." Rose says sweetly

"Bye losers!" Jamie teases

"Bye boys" Lani flirts winking at Grayson

Rose's POV:

"We should go find Sierra." Lani says

"Yeah let's go check on her." Jamie agrees

"Why do they hate each other? I ask

"Well they say hate we say love but it all started on Sierra's first day here, Ross showed her around and they became really good friends and they did some quests together but one day Ross did something mean to her and ever since the they have "hated " each other." Lani explains

"Oh."I say

"Oh look there she is!" Jamie says running towards her

"Oh hey girls." She says looking up from her book

"Hey Sierra can you bring Rose to the dinning hall Jamie and I have something to do?"Lani asks

"Sure I'd love to ." Sierra says smiling

"Thanks bye guys. " Jamie calls as they run off

"If you're looking for Jen I saw her playing a game with some of the other Kids on the beach. " She says

"Okay can we go find them?" I ask

"Sure."she says walking towards the beach

I take the time to look at her, she has her blonde hair in a french braid and she has blue eyes, her skin is a little taned like she spends most days outside

"I'm sorry about earlier."she says looking down at her feet

"It's okay, Lani and Jamie told me you two don't get along."I explain

"Oh yeah he just gets on my nerves. "She says looking embarrassed

I just smile,we continue to talk about other things

"Hey Rose!"Jenna squeals

"Hey Jen, make any friends?" I ask

"Yeah this is Hagan!" she says pointing to a boy with medium length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Rosamund but you can call me Rose!"I say smiling

"I'm Hagan Reeds,son of Nike."he says shaking my hand

"Let's go eat!"Sierra says leading us to the dinning hall

Sierra's POV :

Why do I hate Ross? Easy he ruined my life. How? Well we use to be best friends and I told him every thing, like the reason I hate water. My dad was the only family I had, and one night before I went to bed he told me about the Greek gods and my mom athena, he told me about the Camp and how some day soon I would get the chance to go there. The next day he went on a fishing trip with his friends, that night he didn't come home,I was only 8 at the time but I decided it would be best if I went to the took me two years but I got there when I was ten. Ross was 11 and he showed me around and taught me how to fight he was my first and only friend. He's the only person I told about my dad, I told him I blamed my mom for his death because Athena and Posiden hate each other and my dad died at sea. When I was 13 Ross Vega thought it would be funny to push me of the dock in front of the whole camp. I panicked and starting crying (which for me is rare) he just laughed at me along with the rest of the camp. Everyone made fun of me after that and Ross never stood up for me after that we didn't talk unless it was to embarrass each other. 3 years later we still hate each other and we are both the head of the camp.

"Sierra are you okay? " Rose ask

"Yeah why?"I ask being pulled from my thoughts

"Your crushing your roll."she smiles

"Oh right, just thinking."I smile trying my best to put the roll back together

Grayson's POV:

Ross and I walked into the dining hall and the first thing I noticed was the small brunette sitting beside Sierra, if only Sierra and Ross still got along we could sit with them.

"Dude, you should go apologize to Sierra now." I say looking over at the girls

"Oh alright I guess if it means so much to you. " Ross says smirking

"Thanks man!" I say walking over to them

"Hey Sierra looks like you finally dried off." Ross says walking up to her

"No thanks to you." she replies

"Hey Rose!" I say smiling

"Oh hey Grayson." she says blushing

"Rose, who's this?" A small brunette with pigtails ask

"Jenna this is Grayson, Grayson this is my sister Jenna."she says smiling

"Hi I'm Jenna but you can call me Jen! " she says sticking her hand out

"Nice to meet you Jen, I'm Grayson but you can call me Gray." I say shaking her hand

"Sierra as I was saying before Gray interrupted, I'm really sorry for what I did." Ross says looking her in the eye

"Well Ross maybe you should think before you do something but I guess I won't punish you this time." Sierra says looking happy to finally get an apology

"Maybe I should think before I do something, but where's the fun in that!" Ross say dumping food all over Sierra

"What was that for!" Sierra Yells grabbing her tray

"For actually thinking I was sorry! "he says laughing

"You become are bigger jerk every single day!" Sierra says dumping her potatoes on his head

"Your just jealous!" Ross smirks

"Of what?" Sierra questions

"Of all the girls that love me, because you've always had a huge crush on me!"Ross says laughing

"Really? That's strange considering I don't recall ever liking a jerk!" she snaps

"It doesn't matter I'm to good for you anyways." he yells walking away

"I hate you Ross I can't believe we were ever friends!" Sierra screams

I watched as they both walk out of the dining hall, why can't they get along

"So, aside from all the yelling and fighting, how's your day been?"I ask Rose

"ah its been good, i just wish I knew who my mom was." she says quietly

"Don't worry about being claimed it should happen soon." I say smiling

"Thanks, so what's the camp fire everyones talking about?" she asks

"Oh every year we play capture the flag, then have a camp fire after." I explain

"Yay!, I love capture the flag!"Jenna squeals

"Um, it's not normal capture the flag."I explains

"What do you mean?" Rose ask

"Um, we divide into to teams, and use swords and bows to fight each other." I explain

"So, I have a chance of being killed?"Rose ask

"Well not necessarily, but I'm sure that people will go easier since your new." I says

"Oh okay,Well what do I wear?" She asks

"I can help with that!" I say

"Okay thanks! " she says smiling

"Come on let's go!" I say grabbing her hand

"So what team will I be on?" she asks looking at the ground

"Well, Ross and Sierra are the two team captains, and since they had a huge fight today they're going to fight rough tonight." I says

"Oh." she says

"But you can be on my team if you like or you can go with Lani and Jamie." I smile

"What team will Jen be on?" she asks

"Um well she's friends with Hagan and he is most likely going to go on Sierra's team." I say

"What team should I pick?" she asks

"It's up to you really, I mean both teams are good, but Sierra is the daughter of Athena so she'll have a good plan, and Ross is a people person so we usually get better campers." I explain

"I think I should go with Jen." she says

"Alright let's get you ready!" I say

Ross's POV :

"Okay team we need to win this, I'm not losing to that piece of dirt!" I smile

"Hey Ross, we get the new campers!" Sierra Yells

"Okay then we get Hagan!" I Call

"Ah no he's always on my team, Have fun with your daughters of Aphrodite! " she smirks walking away

"Oh Gray, there's no way I'm letting her win!" I smirk

"Ross, let's hide the flag!" Gray cheers

Sierra's POV :

"Come on Rose, I know where Ross hides the flag!" I call

"I'm coming! " She calls

"Behind you!" I yell pointing to the halfblood coming up behind her

"Thanks!" she says pushing them over

"Look there's the flag! " I cheer

"I can't believe we found it!" Rose says

"Come on!"I say carefully walking towards the flag

" This was easier than I thought!" Rose says calmly

"Yeah, be careful, no doubt someone is probably here somewhere and I'll take them, you run for the flag the rest of the team is on the way for back up." I whisperer

"Okay!"she says getting ready to run

"Oh hey ladies!" Ross smirks

"oh I've had enough of you"I say pushing him

"You need to get over it, it happened like 3 years ago!" he says swinging his sword

"I'm not mad because of what you did, I'm mad because I trusted you and you betrayed me!" I say hitting him

Everyone started to gather, watching us trying to kill each other, Ross was teasing me but that's just what I wanted

"Now Rose! " I scream

She runs and grabs the flag

"You've always been to self center to notice what goes on around you!" I say to Ross

"Well played Andrews, well played. " Ross says

"I knew you could do it Rose!" I say hugging her

"Thanks to you!" she says smiling

"I just distracted them, you ran and got the flag, also you helped me find it." I say laughing

"I can't believe we won!" She says

"Good job Rose!" Grayson says smiling

"Thanks!" she says blushing

"want to come to the camp fire with me?" Grayson ask

"Um." she mumbles with red cheeks

"go!"I say pushing her in his direction

Rose's POV :

"When do people usually get claimed?" I ask

"Mostly their first day, but sometimes later on. " he says smiling

"Do you think I'll be claimed soon?" I ask

"It's hard to say, but yeah I think so!" he replies

"Where would I stay if I'm not claimed? " I ask

"Most likely the the medical room." Grayson says

"sorry I'm asking to many questions. " I mumble feeling embarrassed

"It's okay, I remember being new here." he smiles trying to make me feel better

"Thanks for understanding "I say blushing

"Anytime." he says smirking

"So what kind of activities go on here?" I ask

"Well we spend most day training to fight, and we have the occasional competition, we spend most of our time working on our skills. We have camp fires a lot too and as you already know we play capture the flag. " Grayson says smiling

"I need to learn how to fight, but I'm going to be terrible! " I say staring at the ground

"I'm a pretty good fighter, if you want I can teach you. " Gray says

"Thanks for the offer but I'd hate to waste your time. " I say weakly

"I'd love to help, plus you were awesome during capture the flag! " Gray cheers

"Really! I really appreciate it, when do we start! " I say feeling better

"Tomorrow after breakfast? " he ask

"perfect! " I say blushing

Ross's POV :

So I was really looking forward to this summer but, so far it hasn't been great

First Sierra gets all diva on my, then we lose capture the flag! This campfire better be good

"Hey Gray." I say sitting next to him

"Hey man." he replies

"Oh hey Rose. "I say smiling

"Hi." she mumbles

"Where's your little friend Sierra? " I ask

"Why can't you be nice for one night? " Hagan asks walking over to us with Jenna

"I'm am nice, I asked where she was! " I defend

"Ross and nice in the same sentence, that's a first! " Sierra says smiling

"What are you doing here?" I demand

"Coming to see my friend Rose. " she says siting down beside rose

"Why do we have to have the same friends! " I yell

"Oh come on I'm sure you two can get along for one night. " Jamie calls walking towards us with Lani

"Yeah really ." Lani agrees

For the rest of the night Sierra and I ignored each other and didn't fight for once, it was kind of nice even if it was only for a night.

"Thank you all for making us feel welcome. " Rose says sweetly

"Yeah it's awesome here!" Jenna squeals

"Glad we could help. " Lani says

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any better, you're being claimed! " Grayson says excitedly

Just as Grayson said, Rose and Jenna both had flowers glowing over their heads, The sign of Persephone

"I Can't believe it! " Rose said with a huge smile, all Jenna could do was squeal and jump up and down

"Come on ladies, i'll show you your cabin. " Grayson says excitedly Leading them

Away

Tonight went better than I thought

"Thanks for being nice to me. "Sierra says before smiling and walking away

"Hey, I'm a nice guy, but of course you already knew that." I wink

**That's Chapter 1! Please tell us what you think about it and who's point of view should be included and what you want to happen. Thanks again to all the people who gave us Characters we really appreciate it. If we didn't write a character how you wanted pm one of us or comment and let us know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter, we hope you like it :) :) :). Thanks again to all the people who gave us Characters we really appreciate it. **

Jenna's POV :

"Rose hurry up in there!" I call banging on the door

"I'm done." She says smiling as she walks out. She is wearing one of her normal outfits a long floral skirt, one colored cardigans and light brown ankle boots. Her Honey brown hair is half up half down.

"Thank you! " I say walking into the washroom

I come out about 10 minutes later wearing my bright colored leggings, a t - shirt and ballet flats

"Come on Jen let's get some breakfast! " Rose says grabbing my hand

"So do you like it here?" I ask

"Surprising yes, the people are nice and Grayson offered to train me!" she says smiling

"Oh Grayson, you must be thrilled about that ! " I tease

"JENNA!" she cries blushing like crazy

"I'm just saying! Besides you don't seem to be as shy as you normally are around these people!" I say

"I don't know I guess they are all so welcoming and nice. I know I can trust them all!" Rose smiles

"Oh I bet you can really trust Grayson!" I say making kissey faces

"What about Hagan? Is he your boyfriend? " Rose teases

"Um no. We're just friends!" I defend

"For now!" Rose says winking

"Hey isn't that Grayson and Lani?" I ask gladly changing the subject.

I look at Rose's face and see the hurt written all over it. Lani is rubbing her hands over Grayson's muscles and when they walk she leans into him closing the space between them.

"They might be just friends!" I say calmly

"Friends?! Friends don't do that!" she cries, her sensitive side showing

"Don't jump to conclusions Rose" I warn before running off to see Hagan.

Sierra's POV :

"Hey Rose are you okay?" I ask seeing the hurt in her eyes

"Um yeah but how come you didn't tell me Lani is dating Grayson? " Rose ask tears streaming down her face

"I didn't know they were. Last time I checked they weren't! " I say trying to calm her down.

"How am I supposed to train with him now!" she cries

"Oh Rose don't cry, I can train you, and I'm sure there's an explanation for Gray and Lani." I say hugging her

"What if there's not? He lead me on to think that there was a small chance he liked me too! Maybe you were right when you said Ross and Grayson were jerks!"she snaps

"Rose don't say that! Gray is one of the sweetest people I have ever met! Don't let Ross and I stand in the way because those two are nothing alike!" I say hoping to change her mind

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm so sensitive!" Rose babbles

"It's okay! Let's go eat some breakfast! " I say smiling

"If it makes you feel better I can ask Ross about it! " I say as we sit down

"But you hate him." she mumbles

"But you're my friend and if that's what you need then I'll talk to him. Besides we use to be best friends and I hate fighting with him." I say smiling

"Thank you so much!" Rose smiles hugging me

"No problem, I'll go see him after breakfast!" I say smiling

"Oh great there's Lani and Jamie!" Rose cries putting her head on the table

"Just ignore them." I say taking a bite of my breakfast

"Hey Rose, Hey Sierra!" Lani Says happily, she's wearing cargo pants, tank top and a cargo jacket with combat boots

"Hi." Rose says Quietly

"Can we sit? " Jamie asks smiling

I look at Rose and see her give me a small smile

"Sure. " I say forcing a smile

"So how does it feel to be claimed? " Lani asks Smiling

"You should know. " I say rudely

"Well obviously, I meant for her." she smiles

"Good." Rose quietly answers

"what's wrong with you. "Jamie asks looking concerned, She is wearing black jeans and red t - shirt and sneakers

"Nothing Just a little nervous about starting training. " Rose says looking down

We sit in quite as we ate

"Rose, are you ready to start training?" Grayson ask excitedly

"Actually I'm training her." I say smiling

"Sorry. " Rose says tears coming to her eyes

"Why?" he ask looking hurt

"She just feels more comfortable with me." I lie

"It's nothing personal. " Rose whispers

"No its okay maybe some other time!" He says smiling as he walks away

"Come on Rose Let's get you changed. " I say smiling and pulling her towards the Arena

Ross's POV :

I was practicing my archery when I saw Lani practically hanging off of Gray

"Yo dude what was that about?" I ask confused

"What are you talking about? " he ask looking confused as he picks up his bow

"You and Lani!" I smirk

"What are you talking about? " He demands

"She was hanging off of you, it's obvious she likes you." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"I didn't notice. " he says hitting the target perfectly

"Of course you didn't. " I laugh

"What does that mean?" he demands

"its means that you never notice people's feelings towards you." I explain

"oh." he says

"Relax dude I'm not mad. "I say hitting him

"I know. " he says laughing

"Aren't you supposed to be training Rose today? " I ask making a perfect shot

"I was but she bailed on me. " He says missing the target

"For who?" I ask feeling confused

"Take a guess. " He says hitting the target perfectly

"Sierra?" I ask

"Yup." He says looking disappointed

"I'll talk to her." I say smiling

"Why you hate her?" He ask confused

"Well she's stealing your girl away from you." I explain

"Thanks man. " Gray smiles

"No problem. "I say

"Well there she is. "Grayson says pointing to Sierra and Rose walking towards the equipment room

"Alright. "I say walking in her direction

Sierra's POV :

"Here go try try these on." I say handing her a pile of armor

"okay!" she says looking nervous

"Sierra! " I hear a familiar voice call

"Oh hey Ross." I say

"We need to talk. " he says, he is wearing jeans and red t - shirt and sneakers

"I was thinking the same thing. " I say walking over to him

"Why did Rose blow Grayson off?" He demands

"Why is he dating Lani?" I demand

"He's not and answer me!" he yells his face centimeters away from mine.

"Well she was upset because Grayson led her on then she saw him with Lani, she didn't want to face him so I offered to train her." I explain

"Wait what! He's not dating Lani! " he yells

"Well how is she suppose to know that, when she hangs off of him and he let's her." I demand walking away from him

"Tell her he's not. " Ross demands grabbing my arm so I'm facing him

"I tried, it has to come from him."I say ripping my arm from his grip

"How is he going to do that when she won't talk to him ?" Ross questions

"Thats his problem." I say heading back to the changing rooms

"If you were really her friend, you'd help." Ross says pulling me back to him

"I am her friend and fine I'll help you, but can you stop pulling my arm." I say

"Meet me outside the dining hall after we eat." He whispers

"Okay. " I say walking away

Rose's POV :

"Is it supposed to be heavy?" I ask

"You'll get use to it. " Sierra says laughing

"Did you talk to Ross?" I ask feeling hopeful

"Yeah he said they're not dating and that Grayson's disappointed that you decided to train with me." she says smiling

"Oh." Is all I can say, what if he likes her? Then what will I do?

"Come on let's train!"Sierra says leading me to sword fighting arena

"Like this? " I ask trying to hold the sword

"Yeah you almost got it, just make sure you have a good grip on it." Sierra says smiling

Thanks again for everything!" I say as we walk to the dinning hall

"No problem what are friends for!" She says filling her tray with food

"I'm starving! " I say as we sit down

"You worked hard! " She says as she sits down

We talked and laughed as we ate, I couldn't help but smile, maybe this place will be home.

Ross's POV :

"Where is she, we finished eating 15 minutes ago ! " I say to my self

"Talking to yourself?" A voice says

"Sierra what took so long!" I Complain

"I brought Rose and Jenna to their cabin" She says siting down

I smile looking at her blue eyes which always light up when she explains something, her long blonde hair which she normally wears in a french braid is lose and falls down her back to her waist. She has on jean shorts and the camp t - shirt and her favorite sneakers.

"What are you staring at? " she asks pulling me from my thoughts

"Uhhhhh nothing. " I stutter feeling uncomfortable

"Don't worry I won't hit you." She says smiling

"I know. " I smile back

"So what's the plan?" she asks

"We trick them into talking to each other, by "accidentally " sending them to the same place. " I say feeling proud of my plan

"Sounds good, expect where, when, and why. " she smiles

"what?" I ask feeling confused

"Where do I send her, When and why." She says Slowly

"Tell her to meet you at the beach as the sun sets. " I say smiling

"Alright sounds like a plan." she says walking away

"Wait Sierra, I really am sorry for what I did yesterday . " I say

"I know. " she says continuing to walk away

"Sierra!" I call

"What Ross! " she says giving me a look

"I owe you. " I say winking

"Well you could help me with archery. " She says. Smirking

"It's a deal. "I say holding out my hand

"See you later. " she says shaking my hand

I couldn't help but smile, maybe I do miss being her friend.

Grayson's POV :

"Ross what did Sierra say about Rose?" I ask

"Well she's upset about you and Lani." He says

"Well did you tell her weren't? " I demand

"Yeah Sierra said she already tried to tell but it has to come from you." He says smirking

"How am I going to do that, and why are you smirking?" I questions

"Don't worry Sierra and I have it all figured out. " he says smiling

"Wait you and Sierra are working together! " I say choking on my water

"Yeah why is that hard to believe ?" he says kicking a rock

"Like an hour ago you said you hated her!" I say surprised

"Well we both want to help our friends so we're trying to get along " He explains

"Thanks man that means a lot." I say smiling

"Well I'm a nice guy.". He says winking at the girls that pass us

Jenna's POV :

"Rose are you okay? "I ask concerned

"Yeah, Sierra helped me!" She smiles

"Thats good, so what are you doing tonight?" I ask

"I'm meeting Sierra. " she says folding her clothes

"Fun! What are you guys doing?" I ask sitting beside her

"umm I'm not sure." She smiles

"Cool."I say

"What are you doing?" She asks looking over at me

"Oh I'm hanging out with Hagan. " I trying not to blush

"Oh Hagan, What are you guys doing?" She ask trying not to laugh

"Um we're going to the beach with the other Kids! " I say hitting her

"Romantic!"Rose teases

"ROSE!" I cry blushing like crazy

"JENNA! " she teases

Hagan's POV:

"Hagan!" I hear a voice call

"Yes." I say turning to face Grayson and Ross

"Where are you going? " Ross questions

"To hang out with Jenna." I say feeling confused

"Oh so you hang out a lot? " Grayson ask excitedly

"Yeah, I guess why?"I demand

"Has Rose ever Mentioned Gray while you were there?" Ross questions

"Um no last I checked she was mad at him." I walking away

"Oh thanks for nothing!" Grayson calls

"freaks." I mumble

"Hey Jenna. " I say as she opens the door

"Hey Hagan!" she says excitedly

"Are you ready?" I ask

"Yup, Bye Rose! " She calls as we leave

"Is Rose okay?" I ask as we walk

"Yeah why?" She asks looking confused

"Ross and Grayson asked me if she mentioned Grayson. " I explain

"She's upset with him, that's all."she says smiling

"Thats what I told them. "I say

"Thanks. " she says smiling

"Come on let's race!" I say running

"Wait for me!" Jenna calls chasing me

Rose's POV :

"Hey Sierra! " I say smiling

"Oh hey." she smiles looking a little nervous

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned

"Nothing, come on a want to show you something! She says running towards the beach

"Sierra wait!" I call running after her

"Rose!" I hear a voice call and I stop knowing its Grayson

"Oh hi." I say shyly

"We need to talk! He say walking over to me

"But I promise Sierra I'd hang out with her. " I say looking down

"I'll be quick." Grayson says Holding out his hand for me

"Okay I guess. "I say letting him lead me away

"You know I'm not dating Lani right?" He asks

"Well that's what Sierra said but she was hanging off of you and you let her." I say feeling tears coming

"I didn't notice, Rose I'm so sorry I hurt you, your my friend I don't want to see you sad." Grayson says smiling

"I was upset because you didn't tell me." I say blushing

"I so sorry, but if you're ever want to know something all you have to do is ask." He says hugging me

"Thanks, I know I overreacted but I'm really sensitive." I say hugging him back

"Come on let's find Sierra And Ross!" He says smiling

"Okay! " I say blushing

"Can I be your trainer again?" Grayson ask giving me a puppy dog face

"Well what would I tell Sierra?"I ask

"Oh don't worry about her, she's training with Ross tomorrow!" Grayson says Laughing

"Wait what?" I ask confused

"Oh yeah they are practicing archery!" He says smiling

"Oh she didn't mention it." I say

"Ross is excited but don't tell him I told you!" Grayson says winking

"Maybe they'll become friends." I say

"Who knows." Grayson says laughing

Ross's POV :

"Hey Gray do I look okay?" I ask looking down at my blue t - shirt, jeans and sneakers

"Why do you want to look nice For Sierra ?" He ask winking

"No! I was just wondering! I say blushing

"Okay." Grayson says Laughing

"Dude, just go train Rose!" I say pushing him in her direction

"Have fun with Sierra!" Grayson says winking

"oh I won't I hate her!" I say blushing

"Yeah "hate" " Grayson says walking away

"Hey Sierra! " I say walking over to her

"Oh hi" she says smiling, her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, she's wearing shorts and a blue tank top and sneakers

"Ready." I smile

"You bet." she says picking up her bow

"Okay first put the arrow in the bow." I explain

"Obviously." she says holding her bow up

"Don't sass me." I say smiling

"Well don't treat me like a baby." she smiles hitting the target

"Nice, but if you want to hit the center use your core more than your arms."I explain

"Oh like this?" She asks looking over at me

"Almost here let me help." I say, putting my hand on her stomach "now try." I whisperer**(#DivergentMoment)**

"Thanks." she says blushing, the arrow hits the center perfectly

"No problem." I wink

"You can let go now." she says turning to face me

"I don't know, I think you still need help. " I say smiling

"Oh I know I don't." she says pushing me and making a perfect shot

"Well I guess I was wrong." I smile

"Get used to it." She says smiling

"Well it's almost time to eat, come on let's go." I smile

"Thanks so much for helping me. "Sierra says hugging me

"yup." I say give her a weird look

" Um I think I should go find Rose." she mumbles

"No I don't think you should." I say hugging her

"What are you doing." she says

"Making you feel uncomfortable."I say smiling

"Your a jerk."she says shoving me

"And I still don't like you." I say smiling

"then why did you want to look good today?" She questions

"I still don't like you. " I say

"I don't like you either." She says

"Frienmies?"I ask

"Frienmies." she says smiling

**Here's chapter 2, pm us or comment if you have an ideas or things you want to happen. Thanks again to all the people who gave us Characters we really appreciate it! Oh more OCs will be featured in the next chapter!**


	3. Characters

Arretta of Circle Daybreak

Name: Rosamund

Nickname:Rose

Gender: Female

Age:15

Height:5'3

Hair length: Up to her butt (worn half up half down)

Hair color: Honey brown

Eye color: Jade

Skin tone: Tan

Godly parent: Persephone

Status: Single, but would love to be in a relationship

About them: Her dad died in a car accident so she and Jenna went to live with their Aunt Marisol. They run away because her boyfriend hits them? I don't really know.

Siblings or relatives: Sibling:Jenna Relative:Aunt Marisol

Style: Music: Classical, Clothing:Long floral skirts, one colored cardigans, light brown ankle boots

Personality: Loyal, shy, sweet and sensitive

Likes: Being around nature, the color lavender, sunny days

Dislikes: Lying, hurting people, bullies

Powers:I leave this one entirely up to you guys because I know very little of their powers

Strengths: Thinks before she acts and can remain calm during stressful situations

Weaknesses: Cries easily, Doesn't believe in herself, Can be claustrophobic

Name: Jenna

Nickname: Jen

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Height: 4'7

Hair length: Shoulder length

Hair color: Dark brown (pigtails)

Eye color: Emerald

Skin tone: Tan

Godly parent: Persephone

Status: Single

About them: Her dad died in a car accident so she and Rosamund went to live with their Aunt Marisol. They run away because her boyfriend hits them? I don't really know.

Siblings or relatives: Sibling:Rosamund Relative:Aunt Marisol

Style: Music:Pop, Clothes:Bright colored leggings and T-shirt and ballet flats

Personality: Cheerful, outgoing, and talkative

Likes: The color turquoise, listening to music, sunny days

Dislikes: Someone who is mean to her sister, cheaters,

Powers:I leave this one entirely up to you guys because I know very little of their powers

Strengths: Isn't easily intimidated and is self confidant

Weaknesses: Doesn't think before she acts, stubborn, is easily distracted

CFaDr105

Name: Grayson McMillen

Nickname: Gray, Ice Pop

Age: 17

Hair: Shaggy midnight black hair with bangs that reach his eyes.

Eye color: Midnight blue

Skin tone: Paleish-tan

Appearance: He has a lean and athletic build, shaggy black hair, midnight blue eyes, and around 5'10''. He has a scar on his neck just above his collar bone.

Godly Parent: Khione

Mortal Parent: Brian McMillen, Kara McMillen (step mom)

Siblings: Adrianna McMillen (mortal sister)

About them: He was born in Quebec, Canada living with his dad who made ice sculptures. His first monster was a cyclopes that followed him from school and tried to drag him to an alleyway. Grayson freaked out and accidentally let loose some of his powers, freezing the monster and some objects near them. His dad drove them to camp quickly after that.

Style: He normally wears a blue v-neck, black hoodie-vest, black jeans, and gray sneakers. He also wears a silver arrowhead necklace and a silver bracelet (no correlation with his weapons).

Personality: He's a very laid-back guy who tends to poke fun and tease people. Mostly you can see him sitting in the back playing with his ice powers (like the Hephaestus kids and their tinkering). On quests, and in life, he tends to take the most careful and problem free path. When his friends are having an argument Grayson's usually the one to break it up, rather through words or by force.

Likes: Snow Boarding, skiing, kick boxing, video games, dancing, and dancing.

Dislikes: Being forced out of bed, fast moving vehicles, fangirls, and really sugary foods.

Weapon: Twin ice swords (look up subzero ice swords if you wanna know what they look like)

Powers: Freeze things and create objects out of ice. He mostly uses this in battle when making weapons to help out. He can also use his powers over snow to create a snow-dummy for quick escapes and decoys.

Percabeth - Posthena

Jaime Williams

Jaime

16

Waistline lenght

Light brown

Blue

clair

Apollo

Anne Williams

All Apollo cabin kids

They are very good looking and like music

Cool

Very nice, cheery, and very musical like VERY musical

Music, food, the beach, and poetry and the sun

Hera and cupid, and a girl named Leila from the Aphrodite cabin

Archery, can hypnotize with her singing it's like charm speaking but it's charm singing, can use the sun's light to her advantage.

awesomeness

Name:Hagan Reeds

Nickname:N/A

Age: 13

Hair length: Medium

Hair: Color: Brown

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Skin Tone: Tan

Godly Parent: Nike

Mortal Parent: Steve Reeds

Siblings: Only a few demigod ones

About them: Hagan took karate until he became a black belt at 8 years old. A few days after his eighth B-Day the Chimera attacked. It killed his dad but Hagan still managed to slip away. Before it killed his dad however Steve gave him 2 dual hunting knives of Celestial bronze. After that he was on the run until he was 11 (so 3 years) when he ran into the Hunters. Artemis was going to turn him into a jackalope but he challenged her to a fight instead. He managed to hold his own and even almost disarmed her yet a hunter kicked him in the back making him stumble and allowing Artemis to defeat him. Because she was impressed by him the Hunters took him to CHB. Since then he lived there year round for 2 years now he is 13.

Style: Calculating/Leader

Personality: Hagan is Very smart (IQ of 168) and is a natural leader. He is very competitive and loves can make friends pretty easily. He also will not tolerate anyone bullying himself or his friends.

Likes: Sports Salmon the color orange winning.

Dislikes: Loosing heights (not scared yet still isn't comfortable with them.) Bullies monsters Hunters of Artemis.

Powers: Hagan has reflexes 100 times better then a normal demigod as well as a battle intuition that helps him figure out the best path to victory. He also is slightly faster then the average demigod.

Sara Keo

Name: Lani Tenor

Nickname: Airhead

Gender(you never know;D): Female

Age: 15

Height: A bit taller than average

Hair length : Down to the upper middle of her back.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue/grey(color varies from season and weather)

Godly parent(s): Aeolus

Personality : A bit flighty, but she tends to be very emotional with those she considers family. As well, if she likes someone it's obvious. She will be very flustered around them. She's very dedicated to those she considers friends, even though some take advantage of her naivety and manipulate her(she tends to brush most actions of manipulation off, unless they take it to the point where the only explanation is manipulation)

Status(single,not single, it's complicated): Single

About them(life): Lani can often be found around the opening of the forest in camp half blood, sitting in a tree. Often times, she'll fall asleep watching the wind nymphs move across the sky or she'll probably just fall asleep out of the peace and quiet. That being said, she falls out of trees a lot. But that never deterred her from continuing to fall asleep in a high place without any harness of sorts

Siblings or relatives(besides the cabin of their godly parent): She's unaware of any extended family. Her mother works in anthropology and travels around the world. She dropped Lani off at camp Halfblood when finding out she had a permanent position in Athens. She can't visit very often, but always manages to give her a letter or two every once and a while.

Style(Music, clothes,ect): Lani likes dressing up as an adventurer, which everyone but her finds incredibly cheesy. She assumes she looks cool. She wears a tank top, cargo pants, cargo jackets, combat boots, and a hunting cap she bought from a Hermes camper when she got to camp. She doesn't wear the cap unless she's attempting to be incredibly serious(though the cap throws everyone off). Most of the time her dark unruly hair is in a ponytail.

Lani likes most music but particularly enjoys songs played on acoustic or very soft and sweet songs. Granted she can not play an instrument or sing to save her life.

If she has to go to a formal event, she enjoys dressing like the women from old detective movies. Though sometimes a friend from the Aphrodite cabin will force her to wear something that's a little more practical.

Aeolus gave Lani a leather bracelet with a bronze spiral charm for her 13th birthday. It turns into a sword but much like everything with Aeolus it only cooperates when it wants to or is forced to. Basically, people tend to avoid her as a sparring partner.

Likes: Climbing, Running, painting(she isn't very good though), guiding others

Dislikes: Swimming, people who reveal they manipulate her or don't care for her, people who hurt those she loves, her father(for making her untrusted at Camp Half Blood)

Powers: Minor control of the winds(she needs practice)

Strengths: Ability to adapt

Weaknesses:Blind loyalt

M-Trench3

Name sierra Andrews

Nickname:

Age: 16

Hair length : past ribcage

Hair color: blonde

Eye color : blue

Skin tone: a little taned

Nationality: Canadian

Godly parent: Athena

Mortal parent David Andrews

Relatives: Athena cabin

Siblings:none

History: All her life its been her and her dad, she never meet her mom and wasn't allowed to bring her up. She has always been known as the smart kid, no one pay any attention to her unless they wanted something. She has always loved to read, that's her favorite thing to left to find camp after her dad died when she was 8. She is single and has never found a boy who liked her for her. she loves romantic books and has always wanted a guy to treat like fictional guy treats girls in books.

Camp wear : orange camp shirt jean shorts, and sneakers, she wears her hair in a french braid

Mortal wear: she wears skinny jeans and a plaid shirt and sneakers

Formal wear: a yellow sun dress that reaches just above her knees

Personality : Caring,thoughtful,loyal and intelligent

Likes: Reading, school,

Dislikes: rude people, jerks, water

Powers: She can solve any riddle and never gets lost, she can change people's minds by explaining something in a different way.

Strengths: planing,problem solving, map reading, sword fighting

Weaknesses: archery

CountyCathy and M-trench3

Name Ross Vega

Nickname:

Age: 17

Hair length : normal length ( Not short but not super long, like Nicholas Hoult in warm bodies )

Hair color: Black

Eye color : Bright blue

Skin tone: Pale

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal parent Erika Vega

Siblings:none

About them: He has always liked music and adventure. He's popular and every one loves him. He can seem cocky but he is really a nice guy. He loves he's mom more than anyone else because she is his only family.

Style: A red t - shirt and jeans

Personality : He is cocky, confidant, and grabs people's attention. He loves to joke around and prank people. He is only serious when he needs to be

Likes: music, the beach,being in charge, girls,poetry and reading (but he would never tell anyone )

Dislikes: School,bossy people,following directions

Powers: he is an amazing at archery and sword fighting and is one of the camp is very good at convincing people to do what he wants. He can control the sun to his is a natural born leader.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, the fanfictions Site won't let me update.:( :(. Anyway hope you like it :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

Sierra

"Hey Rose! " I call running over to her

"Hey!" She says smiling

"How did training with Grayson go?" I ask

"Wonderful he's a great teacher!" she says blushing

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!" I smile

"How did it go with Ross?" She asks smiling

"How did what go?, Archery? " I ask feeling confused

"Yeah, Gray said that you guys were hanging out!" she says nudging me

"Oh yeah right, we hung out to make a plan to get you and Grayson to talk, your welcome. " I say smiling

"But you enjoyed yourself right?" She asks smiling

"Well it wasn't as bad as it could've been, but I still hate him." I say remembering his arms around me

"Awww!" Rose gushes

"What?" I ask

"Your blushing!" she cries hugging me

"I am not. "I say

"Okay whatever you say!"Rose says Walking away

"Ross's POV :

"So how did archery with the enemy go?" Grayson ask as we sit down, his black hair covering he's eyes a little , he's wearing the camp shirt and jeans

"It was alright, I made her blush a little." I smile

"So are you to friends now or something? " Grayson ask

"More like Frienemies." I explain

"Oh well at least your half friends!" He smiles

"Well we still hate each other, but decided it's best to try and get along because you and Rose hang out." I say

"You mean she hates you and your acting like you hate her?" He ask

"No I really do hate her." I defend

"Then why do you care if you look good around her or if she blushes around you?" he ask

"I don't do any of that!" I say

"Oh look is that Sierra sitting with Craig" Grayson says smiling

"What! Where?" I say turning around in my seat

"Oh he's jealous too." Grayson smirks

"I Do not like Sierra Andrews! " I smile

"Well that's a confidence booster!" A familiar voice says behind me

"Sierra, hey I didn't mean it like that." I say feeling uncomfortable

"Don't worry about, I don't like you either." She says siting beside me, her blonde hair is braided to the side,she has on jeans and a black t - shirt and black combat boots.

"Sure sit down make yourself at home." I say sarcastically

"Are you two practicing archery today?" Rose ask, her Honey brown hair is half up half down, she's wearing a pink shirt and jeans which look like they belong to Sierra

"Ahh I don't know are we? I ask looking over at Sierra

"Sure." she smiles

"Are you two training today? I ask

"Yeah we are going over sword fighting."Rose explains

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Grayson says getting up

"Okay bye you two have fun and don't kill each other!" Rose says sweetly as the leave

I guess I'm stuck with Sierra for the day

Grayson: POV

"There you go!" I cheer as Rose takes down a fighting dummy

"I did it! I actually did it! " She cheers

"I knew you could your awesome!" I say smiling

"Well I'm surprised I could I'm not usually good at things." she says shyly

"Your awesome!" I say hugging her

"Thanks Grayson!" She says returning the hug

"What are friends for! " I smile

"How long have we been practicing?" she asks

"2 hours, want to grab some water?" I ask getting up

"Sure!" she smiles

"So what's going on with Sierra and Ross?" She asks smiling

"What do you mean? I ask confused

"Well does he like her, because I'm pretty sure she likes him!" she smiles

"He says he hates her but I think he likes her, but let's face it neither of them will admit to liking each other. " I say pushing my hair away from my eyes

"Do you want me to cut your bangs a little so they don't cover your eyes?" Rose asks sweetly

"Ahh sure." I say not really knowing how to answer

"Come on let's go to my cabin! " Rose says grabbing my hand

I sat on her bed as she moves the siscors closer to my face

"There perfect!" She smiles holding up a mirror

"Thanks! I say looking in the mirror, she actually did good

Sierra's POV :

"Wow I'm an amazing teacher, not that there was any doubt!" Ross smirks as I make a perfect shot

"Maybe I'm just amazing!" I smile

"Yeah right."he teases

"Oh is that a challenge?" I ask turning to face him, his black hair messy and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement

"It's on." he says holding out his hand

"You bet! I smile shaking his hand

"So an archery challenge then sword fighting? " He asks

"Prepare to lose." I wink walking away

Rose's POV :

"Hey Sierra! " I smile walking into her cabin

"Hey Rose! " She calls as she digs through her clothes

"What are you looking for? " I ask feeling confused

"Clothes to wear in my battle with Ross today! She explains

"Here let me help." I say walking over to her

"Thanks." she breaths laying on the bed

"No problem. " I say holding up a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans and black combat boots

"Perfect!" She says Hugging me

"Come on let's eat!" I smile

"Coming!" She says Quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail

Ross's POV :

I look over at Sierra and then at the crowd, wow a lot of people came

"Ready?" I ask looking over at Sierra

"Sure. " she smiles

"Remember what I taught you." I wink as I walk away

"Ross your up first!" Grayson calls

"Okay! " I say smiling, making a perfect shot

"Nice." Sierra says laughing getting ready to go

"Top that!" I whisperer causing her to shiver

"Don't worry, I will. " she smiles walking away, her shot is pretty much perfect, but mine was better

"Well Ross wins in archery, it's time for sword fighting!" Lani calls

"Don't feel bad Sierra, archery is your weakness, and since you can't beat me maybe one of the beginners with compete with you! "I smirk

"Oh Ross, it's not over yet." she says smiling

"Well I'm the best in camp, you picked the wrong guy to fight against." I giving her an small smile

"Poor me!" she says sarcastically

"Let's start! " I cheer walking over to pick up my sword

"Ready? Grayson ask

We both nod

"Okay! Go!" Jenna squeals

We both take off running

"I'll give you a free shot!" I yell smiling

"How nice!" She replies hitting me hard

"What the Hades? " I say

"I warned you! She calls hitting me again

We kept going back an forth for what felt like hours, I went for a her stomach but she just dodged me, her blonde hair coming lose from its ponytail, finally she knocked me over and placed on foot on my stomach and held her sword at me neck

"Sierra wins!" Rose smiles

"Nice job!" Sierra says smiling

"Yeah you to, when did you get so good?" I ask smiling

"Well when you ditched me I had a lot of free time!" She says casually

"So what I'm hearing is thank you!" I smirk causing her to roll her eyes

"You are so full of your self! " she says slapping my arm

"But you still love me!" I smile hugging her

"Ah no way, now get your arms off of me your sweaty!" she complains

"Awww Sierra loves hugs!" I say spinning her around

"Let go now!" Sierra laughs

"They so like each other! " Grayson laughs

"I know it's so obvious! " Rose smiles

"I don't like him!" Sierra defends pushing me off of her

"and I don't like her!"I yell

"Oh right of course you don't like each other that's why you always tease each other and use any excuse to hang out with each other and of course Ross always tries to hug Sierra because he hates her!" Grayson says sarcastically

"GRAYSON! "I yell dragging him away

"Hey what I said is the truth just admit that you have a crush on her."Grayson smirks

"Grayson I do not have a crush on Sierra Andrews daughter of Athena." I say smiling

"Okay then just admit you think she's pretty."Grayson laughs

"Yeah I guess Sierra's kind of pretty. " I say

"Kind of?"Grayson ask

"Fine shes beautiful. "I mumble looking down

"What did you say I couldn't hear you!"Grayson says smiling

"You heard me."I say getting annoyed

"Oh no I didn't. "Grayson smirks

"Sierra is beautiful." I say a little louder

"still can't hear you! " He teases

"Sierra is beautiful!"I Yell

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Grayson says Laughing

"Admit that you think Rose is pretty. "I smirk

"Fine, actually you know what I'm going to do more than just admit I'm going to tell her. "He smirks running off in her direction

"Oh you think you can beat me?"I demand chasing after him

"Hey Rose!"Grayson says smiling

"Oh hey Gray"she smiles

"You look beautiful tonight!" Grayson Winks walking away causing Rose to blush like crazy

"And why are you here?"Sierra ask smiling

"Oh I just wanted to know if he'd actually do it."I explain

"Rose are you okay? " Sierra asks

"Oh yeah I'm fine "she says blushing some more

"Bye Ross."Sierra says as they walk away

"You look good tonight too!"I call

"Thanks, you don't, look to bad yourself."She calls back

**Sorry for the bad chapter but I have a good idea for the next chapter sorry it will hopefully be better also I apologize for the long wait fanfiction wouldn't let me update **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! We hope you like it :) :) **

Jenna's POV :

"Hey Hagan! " I smile running over to him

"Hey Jen, What's up?" He asks

"Nothing Just bothering Rose!"I say cheerfully

"Cool, so do you want to go swimming?" he ask smiling

"Sure just let me grab my stuff!" I squeal running towards my cabin

"okay meet me here in 15 minutes!" He smiles

As I run to my cabin I spot Grayson walking with Ross, now is the perfect time to ask him about Rose

"Hey Grayson!"I smile

"Oh hey Jen!"Grayson smiles

"Hi."Ross smirks

"So what are boys up to?"I ask

"Um well I was going to find your sister, any idea where she's at?" Grayson ask excitedly

"Well she might be in the cabin or some where with Sierra, but I'm going to my cabin so do you want to come!?"I ask excitedly

"Sure we'd love to !" Grayson laughs

"Do I have to? She's with Sierra!"Ross complains

"Come on!"Grayson laughs

"So Grayson do you like my sister?"I demand

"Oh yeah she's nice." Grayson Says smiling

"Oh Honey you know I mean do you "like like" her."I smile

"Yeah I guess so."he blushes

"It's either yes or no. "I laugh,

"He does, a lot!" Ross laughs

"Awww how cute!"I cry

"come on let's go talk to Rose! "Ross teases

"Hey Rose! Hey Sierra!"I smile walking over to my dresser

"Hey ladies!"Ross winks sitting beside Sierra On Rose's bed

"Can you not?" She asks looking Disgusted

"I thought we were friends?"Ross questions with fake hurt

"that doesn't mean I want you touching me."she says moving to sit with Rose

"Anyways,Rose can I go swimming with Hagan?"I ask

"Sure! "she smiles

"Yay!"I squeal running towards the bathroom to change

"Hey Jen, Rose and I are watching a movie tonight want to join?"Sierra ask as I walk out of the bathroom

"Sure!"I squeal running out of the cabin

Rose's POV :

"Grayson what do you need?" I ask looking up at him

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me?" Grayson ask smiling

"Sure!"I blush

"Oh are we coming too?" Ross asks looking uncomfortable

"Well if you want to sure!" I smile feeling a little disappointed that I can't be alone with Gray

"No its fine, you two have fun!" Sierra smiles obviously picking up on my disappointment

"Thanks Sierra!,I'll see you tonight!"I smile as Gray and I leave

"Bye!" she smiles

Ross's POV :

"Why did you do that!"I demand once they leave

"Because they obviously like each other and I want them to spend time alone."she explains walking out of the cabin

"When do you think your going?" I question

"Um leaving Rose's cabin and well you don't seem like you want to hang out with me."she mumbles

"Come on Sierra we have a lot of catching up to do!"I announce

Grayson's POV :

Rose and I decided to go for a walk on the beach

"So how do you like camp?"I ask smiling

"It's great, everyone seems nice and I'm finally getting the hang of fighting!"she smiles

"What does Jen think?" I ask smiling

"She loves it too!" she says smiling

"I'm glad!"I smile

"Thanks for everything you've done for us!"she says hugging me

"No problem anytime you need something, I'll be there!" I say hugging her back

She smiled and started to blush

Ross's POV :

"Come on!"I say grabbing Sierra's hand

"Where are we going?"She asks smiling

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out!"I smirk

"Ross Joshua Vega tell me where we are going!"she smiles pulling on my arm

"Sierra Carolina Andrews! "I tease

"I told you not to use my middle!"she complains

"Oh Sierra let's face it I've never listened to you!"I smile

"Well Rebel Ross,I've never listened to you either!"she replies using my childhood nickname we created

"Well Sarcastic Sierra maybe that was our problem!"I smirk using her nickname

"I'm being serious, where are you taking me?"She demands laughing

"You know you're not very scary when you laugh!"I smile

"Ross!" she says giving me the puppy dog face

"Stop complaining and walk and you'll know where we're going sooner!"I say smiling

"Fine!"she sighs

After about 15 more minutes of walking we reach our old tree house by the beach

"We're here!"I yell smiling

"Oh I used to love this place!"she cries climbing the rope ladder

"Me too!"I smile climbing up after her

"I remember we'd spend hours up here!"Sierra laughs

"Yeah we'd play karaoke!"I say playfully shoving her

"Nooooo I can't believe you remember!" She cries covering her face with her hands as she blushes

"Oh What was that song you always use to sing?"I ask grabbing my guitar

"Why don't you kiss her!"she laughs

"Oh yes that's right you've always loved Jesse McCartney!"I smile

"So everyone did!"she defends

"**We're the best of friends**

**And we share our secrets**

**She knows everything that is on my mind**

**Lately somethings changed**

**As I lie awake in my bed**

**A voice here inside my head**

**Softly says**" I start to sing

_"Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside" _Sierra joins in

"Oh im so afraid to make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

Everytime she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close" we both sing

**"Why don't you kiss her**

**Why don't you tell her**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**'Cause she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside" **I sing smiling

_"What would you say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_" she sings smiling

"Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside..

Why don't you kiss her?" we both finish

"You have an amazing voice!"she smiles blushing a little

"You sing like angel!" I blurt out great Ross real smooth

"Um thanks I didn't think I was good!"she blushes

"Um I didn't mean to say that it's true but I didn't want to say it out loud."I stutter feeling embarrassed

"Ross don't get all worked up about it I don't care!"she smiles putting her hand on my shoulder

"Thanks and I really am sorry for being such a jerk all the time!"I smile hugging her

"I know you are and I'm sorry for over reacting all the time!"She says Hugging me back

"I really missed being your friend!"I smile

"Me too, come we have a lot to catch up on, let's play truth **(that's for you NSH stay perf)**!"she says smiling

"Okay me first, what's your favorite color?"I ask

"Um blue and yellow, what about you?"She asks smiling

"Blue and yellow!"I laugh

"Okay um favorite movie?"She asks laughing

"Ummm that's a hard one I don't know, what about you?"I smile

"Obviously Keith!"she laughs

"Okay favorite song or Artist !"I question

"Okay favorite song is why don't you tell her by jesse McCartney because it brings back good memories and Marianas trench because they are amazing!"she smiles looking up at me

"Same here but I only like jesse McCartney for you!"I smile hugging her

"Thanks Sunshine!"she smiles putting her head on my shoulder

"Anything for you my dear Enstine !" I say putting my arm around her

"Thats not very clever!"she points out laughing

"I know I was nervous!" I smirk

"About what?"She asks looking concerned

"You."I wink

"I make you nervous?"She asks looking confused

"Well I thought you might hit me!"I joke

"Hahahahha your hilarious!"she says sarcastically

"Tell me something I don't know! "I smirk

"Okay your turn!"she says turning my attention back to our game

"What do you look for in a guy? "I question

"Well I want someone who likes me for me and isn't a mean person, I want them to have a good sense of humor and I want them to appreciate reading and , it would be nice if they were attractive!"she smiles **(Pretty much Will Herondale) **

"Oh So you have a list?"I ask trying to figure out how many categories I fit into

"Whatever go!"she smiles

"Well I want a girl who's not afraid to speak her mind but knows when to stop, I want her to challenge me, she's needs to be smart because I can not handle those annoying clueless girls, and funny.I also wouldn't mind if they were beautiful, so in case your wondering yes you do fit into all of them."I wink

"Thanks!"she blushes

"anytime!"i smirk

"Sure, anyways I've got to go meet up with Rose I'll see you later!"she smiles getting up

"Okay sure just text me!"I call as she runs towards Rose's cabin

Rose's POV :

I walked into my cabin smiling, I was so excited about Grayson I almost forgot about girls night

"Hey Rose!"Sierra in my cabin

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"I ask confused

"Girls night!"she laughs

"Oh right!" I smile running over to my movies collection

"Don't worry I got snacks and drinks!"she smiles

"Your a life saver!"I breath falling back on to my bed

"So spill did you have fun with Gray?"She smirks

"Sierra!"I yell hitting her with a pillow

"Rose!"She teases

"Where's Jen?"I ask changing the subject

"My guess is with Hagan!"Sierra smiles

"Okay, I'll text her!"I smile

"No need I'm here!"Jenna squeals running in

"Oh hey just on time!I smile

"so what movie?"Sierra ask

"The notebook!" Jenna squeals

"Fine!" Sierra and I say together

After the movie finish I was in tears

"Okay gossip time!"Jenna squeals grabbing the chip bowl

"Who first?" I ask

"You!"Sierra smiles

"What's going on with you and Grayson? "Jenna demands

"Nothing! Fine I really really like him but I'm not sure how he feels and plus he's way out of my league!"I blush

"Well Grayson likes you, I've known him for years and I've never seen him so happy!" Sierra smiles

"Yeah he told me he likes you!" Jenna squeals

"Really?!"I blush feeling excited

"Yes! "They both say

"Jenna spill!" Sierra smiles

"Well I've made friends Hagan and Bella, they're really nice and helpful!"she smiles

"Do you have a crush on Hagan?"I ask smiling

"Well no,yes maybe but he'll never date me, plus I'm only 11!"she smiles

"Okay! Sierra spill now! "I squeal

"So you know that Ross and I used to be best friends but then we hated each other well we've been hanging out and talking so I guess we're friends now!" she smiles

"Do you like him?"Jenna demands

"Well he's nice but..."she mumbles

"Oh You like him a lot!"I cry smiling

"No its just that we just became friends again, and he has a checklist of things that he looks for in a girl and he told me I fit perfectly!"She smiles

"Awwwwwwwwwww he totally likes you!"I smile

"No way, Ross Vega can have any girl he wants it is not going to be me!"she says looking down

"What else happened?"Jenna ask

"We went to our old tree house and he started to play his guitar and then we sang some Jesse McCartney! " she explains

"Date him or I will, he's so hot!"Jenna squeals

"JENNA! " we both cry laughing

"I'm joking about dating him but he's is seriously hot!"she smiles

"I have to agree with her!"I point out

"Fine I'll admit it he's attractive!"she smiles

Ross's POV :

"Hey man how did it go with Rose?"I ask sitting beside Grayson

"Good i think!"Grayson smiles

"Dude just ask her out!"I laugh

"Shes going to say no!"Grayson says taking a bite from his breakfast

"I bet you she'll say yes!"I smirk

"No way!"Grayson says Laughing

"Fine I'll ask Sierra."I smile

"Thanks and I'll ask Rose about Sierra."He smirks

"Speaking of Sierra I need girl advice!"I smile

"Go ahead!"Grayson smirks

"Well you know that I can get any girl I want so I don't usually have this problem but Sierra is different from the rest of them, my pick up lines don't work, she acts like she hates me one minute and then she acts like we're best friends and I'm really confused about it because I think I might like her and I'm not sure how she feels, and that's a first for me!"I mumble

"Well she obviously likes you, she always has and you haven't noticed, I'm Positive if you make a move she says yes!"Grayson laughs

"I'll try, and you should too!"I smirk before waving at Sierra and Rose to come with us

"Hey ladies!"I wink

"Hey loser!"Sierra smiles sitting beside me

"Hi Gray!"Rose Blushes

"Hey Rose!"Grayson smiles as she sits by him

"So Rose would you like to go for a walk?"Grayson ask smiling

"I'd love to!"she smiles

"Game time." Grayson Whispers to me before leaving

"So Sierra wanna hang out again?"I smirk

"Sure! I have nothing better to do!"she smiles

Grayson POV :

"What are you doing this weekend?"I ask smiling

"Well I have nothing planed."she smiles

"Your not going home?"I ask confused

"What do mean?"Rose ask

"This weekend most of the campers go home to visit family! "I explain

"Oh that's sounds fun, but I have no where's to go!"she mumbles

"What about your aunt Marisol?"I ask

"She sent us here and told us its not safe for us at home."she explains

"Well your in luck you can come with me!"I smile

"Won't your parents be mad?"She asks

"No my dad and step mom don't care Hagan comes with me every year since he has no where's to go either !"I smile

"Thank you so much!"Rose smiles hugging me

"Your welcome!"I smile hugging her back

Ross's POV :

"Are you going to visit your mom this weekend?" Sierra ask smiling

"Yeah she has a new boyfriend she wants me to meet, where are you going?"I ask smiling

"Oh No where I'm going to stay here."she explains

"Don't you have any family that wants to see you?"I ask feeling confused

"No, my dad was all I had but he's gone, I thought you knew I never leave on family weekend."she smiles

"I just thought you had someone, because I remember you used to come with me." I smile

"No after we you know..., I just stayed here."she explains

"Well if you'd like to come with me you can, I'm sure my mom would love to see you again she's always asking about you."I smirk

"Thanks for the offer but I'd hate to ruin your weekend."she smiles

"No please come don't make me face my mom and her boyfriend all alone!"I smirk

"Fine! I guess I'll come."she smiles

"Great we leave tonight!"I call running to my cabin to pack

"Thanks Ross!"she calls back

Rose's POV :

"Jen come on we need to pack!"I say standing in front of the tv

"Ugh fine!"she smiles walking over to her suitcase

"So are you excited to meet Grayson's family? I mean are you two like dating now?"She asks packaging

"Yeah I'm nervous about it even though we aren't dating I want to make a good impression."I blush

"Come on let's go!"Jenna squeals grabbing my hand

**Here's chapter 4 sorry about the wait but I've been really busy with the ELPA and exams and on top of all that I'm sick. The next chapter will be family weekend it should be up soon. And the middles names are Marianas Trench reference Joshua for Josh and Carolina because of Ever After **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 5 I hope you like it :) :) **

Sierra's POV :

"Sierra wake up!"Ross smirks shaking me

"what?"I ask sitting up

"We're here! " he smiles grabbing our bags from the back of his truck

"Oh sorry!"I smile nervously getting out of the truck

"Come on mom and her new boy toy are waiting."He smirks

I laugh and follow him into the house, it's just like a remember there's few couches and a tv and a good sized kitchen, Ross walks in is immediately pulled into a hug by his mom Erika

"Ross honey,I've missed you!"she cries hugging him

"Can't breath!" Ross complains

"Sorry sweetie."she smiles her black hair matches Ross's and is pulled up in a messy bun,they look a like apart from their eyes hers are brown while Ross's are blue.

"hey Ross ."A tall guy with brown hair and green eyes says walking over to us

"Hey Robert ."He smiles turning to face me

"This is my friend Sierra."He explains

"Hi."I say awkwardly

"Oh Sierra honey I've missed you, my you've grown up a lot since the last time you've come!"she squeals hugging me

"I've missed you too and you look great!"I smile

"Ross dear show her the rooms and dinner will be done in an hour so feel free to shower and change before then."she smiles pushing us towards the stair

"Are you implying that I'm ugly because the girls at camp would disagree!"Ross smirks

"Stop being so dramatic and go get ready!"she smiles

"So here's my room."Ross smirks as we walk into room covered in posters and trophies

"Wow its very yellow."I smile sitting on the yellow bed

"Well my mom thought it should be since I'm the son of the sun god."He explains

"Makes sense."I smile

"So moms bringing a mattress up for you and I'm sleeping on my bed."he smiles

"Oh your such a gentleman."I say sarcastically

"I try, now the bathrooms down the hall so go shower and change, make sure you look nice my whole family is coming over."he winks

"Well what do I wear?"I ask

"Um something nice like a dress or something."he smiles

"Ugh fine!"I Complain leaving

I walk into the bathroom and hop in the shower, I decided to wear my yellow dress and I blow dry my hair

"Hey Ross how should I wear my hair?"I smile walking back in his room

"Just leave it down,you look great."He smirks

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either ."I smile

"Obviously I'm an attractive man."he winks

"Whatever just one question when did you shower?"I ask confused

"In here."Ross says pointing to bathroom attached to the room

"I can't believe I didn't notice that earlier!"I laugh

"And you call yourself smart."Ross laughs

"Whatever, come on I think your family here's."I smile walking out of his room

"I'm warning you that they may be a little crazy and embarrassing, I don't normally bring girls home with me."He explains

"It's fine I don't mind, so is it just your family or Roberts too?"I ask

"Oh probably both, I've meet them once before, their nice I guess and they don't know about dad and the others so if they ask about your family don't mention that your moms the goddess of wisdom."he explains

"Sure."I smile

"Oh Ross honey come say hi to everyone!"Erika smiles

"Ross look at you, your so handsome!" An older lady said who I assume is his grandmother

"Hi Nanny."he smiles hugging her

"Good to see you son."A man said

"Hi Pops how are you? "he smiles

"I'm doing good."He answers

"Welcome everyone come sit down, dinner is being served."Robert smiles

"Oh if I could have your attention, this is Sierra she's staying with us this weekend."Erika squeals as everyone turns to look at me

I awkwardly smile and sit beside Ross

"Brace yourself, they can be rude."he whispers

"Thanks."I smile

"So Ross how long have you and Sierra known each other?"His grandmother asks

"Six years."He smiles looking at me

"So where are you from?" A man who looks like Robert says

"Um I'm from Canada, but I live in New York. "I smile

"So did you two meet at that summer camp Ross goes to?"His Grandfather ask

"Yeah I started going there when I was ten and he showed me around."I explain

"How old are you?"Roberts dad ask

"16."I smile

"So do you live with your parents in New York?"Roberts mom ask

"No."I smile

"Your only 16 you can't be living by yourself."She snaps back

"I live at the camp."I explain

"Where are your parents?"She demands

"Um I've never met my mom and my dad died when I was eight, so now I live at the camp all year round."I explain

"When do you go to school?"She demands

"Sierra is a genius, but she goes to Goode high."Ross smiles, I look over at him and smile

"Some of the other Kids at camp are in the same situation as me, so one of the teachers at Goode works at camp so we stay with him."I smile

"Okay now that everyone knows each other, let's eat!"Erika smiles

The rest of dinner was pretty much quiet expect for a few comments here and there

"So Sierra do you want to go on a walk?"Ross asks

"Sure."I smile

Rose's POV :

We took a plane to get from new York to Quebec it took a little convincing to get Hagan and Grayson on the plane but after they asked Zeus not to kills us they were fine

"I'm so excited!"Jenna squeals sitting beside me in the car, a taxi was taking us to Grays house

"So Grayson is Kara making her famous chicken?"Hagan asks

"Oh probably"Gray laughs

"Yay!"Jen squeals as we pull up to the house

I help carry the bags while Gray pays the diver, His house is beautiful its big and white with an amazing front porch.

"Welcome home!" A beautiful blonde woman smiles

"Hey Kara."Hagan smiles

"Nice to see you again Hagan!"she smiles hugging him

"Hey Kara!"Grayson smiles

"Oh Gray! "She Cries hugging him

"Where's Dad?"Grayson ask excitedly

"His picking up Adrianna."she smiles

"Cool okay um this is Rose and Jenna."Grayson smiles looking at me

I start to blush

"Hi, thank you so much for letting us stay in your lovely home, it means a lot to us!" I smile shyly

"Oh no problem, we love to have people over."She smiles

"Come on Rose, I'll show you your room."Grayson smiles putting his arm around me

"Your blushing again!"Jen whispers to me which causes me to blush more

"Is it okay if you and Jenna share the guest room?"Grayson ask smiling

"Yeah I don't mind!"I smile

"Does that mean that I'm in your room?"Hagan smiles

"Yup!"Grayson laughs

"Dinner's in 20 minutes!" Kara calls up to us

"Okay!"Grayson calls back

"See you later!"Hagan smiles walking into Gray's room

"Jenna what should I wear?"I ask

"Wear your pink dress with the brown belt and brown ankle boots!"she smiles

"Okay thanks! " I smile

"I don't get why your so nervous, I don't think his family's mean."she says picking out her clothes

"Well I want to make a good impression."I defend

"Why so when you him date they like you?"She laughs

"No! I just want them to like me!"I blush

"Yeah right, anyway are you ready? "She asks

"Yes!"I smile Putting on a gold necklace I got from my dad

"Hey Rose "Grayson smiles

"Hi!"I blush

"Hi I'm Brian." Graysons Dad says smiling he has the same Black hair and midnight blue eyes

"I'm Rosamund, but you can call me Rose."I smile

"I'm Jenna!"she smiles

"It's nice to meet you girls."He smiles

"I'm Adrianna."A pretty girl with blonde hair and midnight blue eyes smiles

"It nice to meet you all."I smile

"Come eat!"Kara calls

"Where's Ross?"Adrianna ask blushing

"He's visiting his mom in California ."Grayson says taking a bite of chicken

"Why didn't he come?"She wines

"He's not going to date you, so give it up."Grayson laughs

"Well why not, last time I checked he doesn't have a girlfriend."she smiles

"First of all he's 17 and your what 12."Grayson smirks

"I'm 14."she replies

"Also doesn't he like Sierra?"Hagan asks

"Totes."Jenna gushes

"Who's Sierra?"Adrianna ask

"Um His friend. "Grayson smirks as we laugh

"So how old are you two?"Kara asks changing the subject

"I'm 11 and She's 15."Jenna smiles

"I'm guessing you girls are halfbloods too?"Brian smiles

"Yes."I smile

"They're new."Hagan smiles

After we ate I helped Kara clean up

"Thanks for the great food."I smile

"Oh your welcome sweetie we love it when Gray brings his friends to visit."she smiles

"Does Hagan always come?"I ask laughing

"Yeah he doesn't have any where else to go so he always comes, so he's like a second son now."she smiles

"Well he's a nice boy, so is Grayson he's really helped me get used to all the fighting and other camp stuff."I blush

"Well he seems to like you too."she smiles causing me to blush more

"Hey Rose, do you want to go for a walk or something?"Grayson smiles

"Sure, I'd love to." I blush

"Sorry about my sister she has an obsession with Ross."He laughs

"I get it she's a 14 year old girl."I laugh

"so what do think of the snow?"Grayson smiles

"Well it's cold but it's really beautiful."I smile

"Maybe we can go skating tomorrow. "Grayson smirks

"I'd like that."I smile

"Come on, I want to give you a tour of Quebec."Grayson smiles

Ross's POV :

"Are you ready yet?"I Complain Sitting on my bed wearing shorts and a blue shirt

"Yes, I just needed to get out of that dress."Sierra laughs walking out of the bathroom wearing black jeans shorts, white shirt with black stripes, green shoes, and a heart necklace. Her hair was french braided.

"Well you look great, now come on i need to show you around."I wink putting my arm around her

"Okay then start it."Sierra smiles moving my arm

"By the way it's very nice of you to wear the necklace I bought you."I wink causing her to stop

"Yeah well I'm a nice person, now on with the tour."she smiles

"Bye mom! " I smiles as we walk downstairs

"Bye honey, have fun."she smiles

"Where are you going? "My grandmother asks

"I'm showing her around."i smile

"Have fun."My Grandfather smiles

"Thanks."She smile

"Come on Sierra."I smiles grabbing my hand

"They don't like me do they?"She asks once we start walking

"It's not that it's just that they're mad I brought someone because my mom wanted me to bond with Roberts family." I explains

"Sorry, should I leave?"she ask

"No I want you here and my grandfather seems to like you."I smile trying to cheer me up

"Ross I'd hate to ruin your weekend."she smiles

"Sierra stop I want you here, now let's go to the park."I smile

"Ross why?"She asks

"Because I want to."I smirk

"Fine."she sighs

"Let's go on the swings."I smile

"Okay! " she smiles

"I'll race you to the slide!"I smile

"Your on!"She smiles running

As she starts running I chase after her

"I win."I whisperer as I put my arms around her and throw her over my shoulder

"Ross put down!"Sierra laughs

"Not until you admit I'm hot."I smile

"Where did that come from?"She asks

"I just want to hear you say it."I laugh

"No."She smiles

"Sierra. "I smile tickling her

"Fine your hot."She smiles

"Now say it again. "I smirk taking out my phone

"Fine! Ross Vega you are hot now put me down!"She smiles hitting me

"Here you go."I smile setting her down

"Thanks."she mumbles

"Oh don't be mad, you know I love you."I smile hugging her

"Yeah whatever now stop touching me."she laughs

"I know you are in love with me, but take it easy I can only handle so much."I say sarcastically

"Oh please if anything your in love with me."She smiles

"Maybe I am."I smirk before walking into the house

"Whatever Ross."she smiles

"Do you want some ice cream?"Mom ask as we walk in

"Of course."I smile taking the bowl

"Thanks ."Sierra smiles

"No problem dear and please call me Erika."she smiles

"Oh sorry Erika."Sierra smiles sitting beside me

"So Ross do you have a girlfriend yet?"Robert smirks

"Ah no."I smile

"What about you Sierra?"He smiles

"No I'm single."she smiles

"I think that's perfect, because you two would be so cute together."Mom squeals causing us both to blush

"Um I don't think so mom."I say giving her a death stare

"Yeah I agree with Ross."Sierra says awkwardly

"Come on Sierra let's go."I smile

"Sure."she smiles

"I'm sorry she about her she just really wants me to have a girlfriend."I smile once we get to my room

"Its fine I don't mind, I think it's sweet she cares."she smiles

"So how about some video games?"I wink

"Alright."she smiles

"Sierra Carolina Andrews! Your cheating!"I smile

"No way, it's not my fault you're terrible Ross Joshua Vega."she smirks

"I'm amazing there's no way you could have beaten me."I say shocked

"Well I guess I'm better I just beat your record."she smiles

"I think I'm in love with you."I wink looking at the screen

"Sorry sunshine but I don't feel the same."She Smirks

"Come on there's something I want to show you."I smile

Jenna's POV :

"So how long have you known Gray and Hagan?" Adrianna ask sitting on her bed

"Um not long just since I started camp."I smile

"Oh okay so is your sister dating my brother? "She asks smiling

"No not yet but hopefully soon I know she likes him and he told me he likes her."I smile

"Yay!"She squeals hugging me

"I know they'd be so cute!"I squeal

"So have you meet Ross?"She asks her blue eyes sparkling

"Yeah he seems nice."I smile

"So who's that girl everyone was talking about?"she asks looking angry

"Her names Sierra Andrews, she's friends with my sister."I smile

"What's she like?"She asks looking jealous

"Well she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she's the daughter of Athena so she's super smart, she's been really nice to me."I smile

"So does Ross like her?"she ask

"Well he hasn't admitted it yet but I think he does, they'd be cute together."I smile

"So how did he meet her?" Adrianna asks

"They were best friends when she started camp but then got in a fight now they're friends again."I explain

"Oh so does she like hang off my man?"She demands

"No not at all, don't worry."I smile

"Okay! So do you want to do makeovers?"She smiles

"Sure! " I squeal

Hagan's POV :

"How's camp been boys?" Brian smiles

"Oh great, I'm still number 1."I smile

"No way I'm better."Grayson laughs

"Do you want to fight?"I smirk

"Um no thanks you've been a black belt since you were 8."Grayson laughs

"I think I win." laugh

"So Hagan, do you have a girlfriend?"Brian ask smiling

"Nope and I'm not planning on it, I need to stay focused on training."I smile

"Grayson?"He Smirks

"Not at the moment. "Grayson smiles looking over at Rose

"Oh so you got a crush on Rose."Brian smiles

"Yeah."Grayson smirks

"Good choice."Brian smiles

"Enough talking let's watch the football game."I laugh

Sierra's POV :

"Where are you taking me?"I question as Ross drags me out of the house for millionth time today

"I want to show you the carnival." He smiles

"It's 11:30 I highly doubt that it's open."I smile

"Oh well."Ross smirks walking away

"Well can't we just go in the morning? We drove all day and night and you shown me like half of California and we just got here."I laugh

"Fine, I guess we can go in the morning."Ross smirks walking up stairs

"Thanks."I smile grabbing my pajamas and walking into the bathroom

"Goodnight."Ross smirks

"Night."I smile

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow

"Sierra are you awake?"Ross asks poking me

"Ross its 4 in the morning, what do you want? " I Complain looking at my phone

"Can't sleep."he smiles

"Well what do you want me to do?"I demand

"I don't know,talk to me."He suggest

"Fine, so what's your school like?"I ask

"Good i guess, people love me but I miss everyone from camp so I'm thinking about transferring to Goode high."Ross smirks

"Oh yay!"I smile sarcastically

"Wow that's hurtful."He smiles

"It's just that you're not the nicest to me at camp so im kind of expecting the same thing at school."I explain

"Well I'll try to be nicer if you want."He smirks

"I think I should be scared because of the way you're smirking."I laugh

"You should be."Ross laughs

"So are you nervous about starting a new school?"I ask

"Not really, I know a lot of people there like: you, Hagan and Grayson, plus everyone loves me."He smirks

"Sure, anyways I'm not the most popular person in school, so if you want to be popular avoid Hanging out with me."I explain

"Grayson's popular and he talks to you."He replies

"Yeah but everyone thinks he just feels bad for me."I smile

"I'm going to talk you weather you like it or not."Ross winks

"Thanks I think."I smile

"No problem."Ross smirks

"Well it's 6:30 now i might as well get up."I smile walking over to my suitcase

"You can shower and change and do whatever else girls do, and I'll cook breakfast."He smirks

"Fine but you better be a good cook."I laugh

Rose's POV :

"Rose can I go build a snowman with Hagan and Adrianna?"Jenna ask smiling

"Sure but dress warm."I smile as she runs upstairs

"Do you want to help them?"Grayson smiles

"Sure, just let me change."I smile

I run upstairs and change into some black jeans, a pink sweater, my pink winter jacket, boots, a brown hat and pink gloves.

"Ready? "Grayson smiles

"Yeah." I smile

We started off building a snowman but it turned into a snowball fight quickly

"We win!"Grayson laughs as their fort falls down

"You have an advantage."Adrianna points out

"Not my fault."Grayson smirks

"Come on let's build ice sculptures!"Jenna squeals

"Um Gray can you help us with these ice sculptures, I think I did it wrong."Hagan smiles holding up a broken block of ice

"I need help too."I smile

"I'll help you all."

Ross's POV :

"Hi." Sierra smiles walking down stairs wearing jeans shorts and a black shirt, her hair was french braided

"Hey! Here's some pancakes."I smile

"Okay thanks."she smiles

I run upstairs to change, I did through my clothes until I find a red shirt and shorts. I make my hair looks naturally messy before running downstairs to Sierra.

"Ready to go?"I smile

"Yup."she smiles walking over to the door

"I'll drive."I wink walking over to my truck

"Alright sounds good."she laughs getting in

Rose's POV :

"Look what Grayson made me!"Jenna squeals holding up a ice sculpture of a bunny

"Wow its amazing!"I smile

"I know Grayson's the best!"She smiles Taking pictures of the sculpture

"Yeah, he is."I smile blushing, I really need to talk to Sierra about Grayson

"Hey Grayson, do you have a phone or something i could use to call Sierra?"I smile blushing a little, "Yeah here her numbers already in it."He smirks handing me an iPhone

"Thanks."I smile walking back to my room

Sierra's POV :

As Ross and I started to make our way into the carnival I felt my phone go off I looked down and saw the ID was Grayson

"Hey Ross I'll be right back I just have to take this call."I smile

"Sure, I'll be here waiting."He winks

"Hey."I say answering the phone

"Hey Sierra sorry for calling but I really need to talk to you."Rose says quickly

"It's fine I don't mind, and I'm guessing you're calling about Grayson."I laugh

"Yes! You know I really really like him but I'm to shy to say anything and he did something really nice for Jen and I don't know what to do."She Says with out taking a breath

"Rose calm down, he's a great guy you should just thank him for whatever he did and just relax he likes you too."I smile

"I guess your right, I should just talk to him."she smiles

"I'm glad I could help."I smile

"Thanks Sierra, I'll call you later."She laughs before hanging up

"Hey Ross."I smile walking over to him and two other guys

"Oh hey Sierra these are my friends from school."He smiles

"Hi."I say Awkwardly

"Hi I'm Aaron ."A guy with blonde hair and green eyes smiles he's was a little bit shorter than Ross

"I'm Gabriel. "A tall guy with light brown hair and brown eyes smiles

"Well it's nice to meet you."I smile

"So Ross Is this the famous Sierra, we've heard about?"Aaron laughs

"Um yeah."Ross blushes

"She's prettier than you said."Gabriel winks at me

"Ah thanks."I smile

"So are you single?"Gabriel winks

"Actually no she's not."Ross smirks Putting his arm around me

"Oh wow, you finally asked her out!"Aaron laughs

"Sorry man I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend."Gabriel smiles

"It's alright it happens a lot."Ross smirks kissing my cheek

"Can you give us a minute?"I ask dragging Ross away

"What?"he smiles

"What are you doing? We are not dating."I say feeling uncomfortable

"I know but Gabriel is a huge player and if he knew that you were single he'd never leave you alone."He explains

"Fine, I'll go with it." I say walking back towards he's friends

Ross's POV :

"So how long are you in town for?"Aaron ask smiling

"Just for the weekend, we're heading back tomorrow."I smile

"So how long have you two known each other?"Gabriel smiles

"Um 6 years."Sierra smiles

"Yeah I showed her around at camp, ever since the day we meet she's been in love with me."I smirk holding her hand

"Yeah right."she smiles "hand holding was not part of the plan!"she whispers to me

"Come on i want you to meet my girlfriend."Aaron smiles

"You can deal with it or spend the rest of the day being hit on by the biggest player in California."I smile once the guys walked away

"Can't I just beat him up?"She complains once we start walking

"No."I smirk, I know what I'm doing is wrong but I told all the girls at school I had a girlfriend so they'd leave me alone so now I can prove it plus I'm not completely lying to her Gabriel would flirt with her so it's a win win situation

"Ross! It's been a while!" A voice called I was pulled into a hug by a tiny brunette with green eyes

"Hey Amy, I take it you're still dating Aaron."I smile

"Obviously! So who's your friend?"She asks looking over at Sierra

"This is Sierra my girlfriend."I smirk

"Nice to meet you."Sierra smiles

"You too, it's good to know you exist."she laughs

"They thought I made you up."I explain

"Well I'm real."She smiles

"Okay well let's hit the rides!"Gabriel yells running towards the roller coaster

We went a over half the rides before deciding to get ice cream

"Ross!"A voice squeals

"Brittany."I smile Putting my arm around Sierra

"Who's this?"Brittany demanded running a hand through her dyed bleach blonde hair

"My girlfriend."I smile

"She's Real?!"She Yells

"Of course I am."Sierra smiles kissing my cheek "You so owe me."she whispers

"Why are you dating that? When you could be dating me."she winks

"Sorry but Ross likes girls who don't wear 25 pounds of makeup"Sierra replies

"Excuse me?"She asks

"You heard her."I smile hugging Sierra

"You so owe me."Sierra smiles as we walk into the house

"Whatever, just pack we're leaving first thing in the morning."I smile

"You know I should have known you weren't really looking out for me, now tell me why you made a girlfriend anyways."she laughs

"Well Brittany and most of the other girls wouldn't leave me alone, every day I had one of them hanging off me it gets really annoying, so I told them I had a girlfriend from camp."I explain

"Why me?"She asks smiling

"You were the first person I thought of."I lie

"Thanks I guess, anyways Rose is going to tell Grayson how she feels soon."She smiles falling on my bed

"Good. because he's terrified to tell her."I laugh

**The next day **

Grayson's POV :

"Hey Rose, are you ready to go?"I ask smiling

"Yeah, I'm excited to see Sierra."She smiles putting her bags in dad's car

"yeah I wonder how their weekend went."I laugh

**Later on at camp **

"hey Ross."I smirk sitting beside him

"Why are you smirking?"he ask smiling

"Where's your "_girlfriend"_?" I ask laughing

"Who told you! I had to its not my fault!"Ross complains

"Sierra told Rose and she told me, and you so did that on purpose."I laugh

"Fine I guess I didn't need her to be my fake girlfriend but she's just amazing."He admits smiling

"You're so in love with her."I laugh

Sierra's POV :

"Hey Rose! " I smile hugging her

"Hey! So how was your weekend"she smiles

"Great...Ross made me sleep on the floor, his family hates me, and all of he's friends think we're dating."I explain

"Well mine wasn't much better I didn't tell Grayson how I feel."She smiles sadly

"Go tell him now."I smile

"i guess I should."she mumbles

Rose's POV** (written by Arretta of Circle Daybreak)**

"Thank you."I said softly.

"For what?"he asked, turning around to face me. I stared at him for a minute to take in his appearance: shaggy jet black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"F-for making Jenna that miniature ice sculpture of a bunny "I stutter out, tugging on my skirt.

"It was the only way to shut her up."he replies carelessly and with a shrug of his lean shoulders. "Either way it was very nice of you."I smile. Before I could loose my nerve I quickly took a step forward and placed my hands in his. Using that to balance me, I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. His pale skin turned a shade of pink that Jenna would have loved had she been there. Icicles began to form and travel up my arms. I pull away and release his hands.

"I'm sorry."I say, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill over.

He places a hand on my shoulder and says"Rose." Shivering at how he says my name I shook my head.

"No, Grayson I understand. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."I say as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No Rose that's not it."he smiles, turning me around to faced him. He gently wipes the tears from my cheeks and pulled me to his chest.

"Grayson please don't humor me-."I plead

"Shh."he says and I listen to his deep, even breathing and the steady beating of his heart.

"I want to be with you too."he whispers in my ear. I looked up at him and he smiled before leaning down to kiss my forehead. Surprised, I raised the ground so I was taller and his lips met mine. When he pulled back I bit my lip, worried.

"I'm so glad you can do that."he said, chuckling slightly and my worries disappeared. **(Arretta of Circle Daybreak)**

**I'm so sorry about not updating earlier I've been really busy, to make up for it I wrote a huge chapter.I would like to thank Arretta of Circle Daybreak for writing the Grayson/Rose thing. I know this chapter isn't great but I needed to find away to get that in there. Ideas for the next chapters would be great! Also I'm thinking about doing A quest in one of the next couple of chapters so if anyone would like to help let me or CountyCathy know! Thanks again and sorry about not updating.**


End file.
